Blaine's List
by Jayno
Summary: 3x08 Spoliers!  What would happen if Blaine had heard Sebastian and Kurt's altercation about him at The Lima Bean? And why does Sebastian keep showing up everywhere? Rating for language.
1. Lima Bean

Sebastian smirked "Well hey if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson right?

"Right" Blaine shakes his coffee cup annoyed with Sebastian "I'm need another coffee" standing up Blaine leaves to refill his drink.

Once Blaine had left the table the serene smile on Kurt's faces is swapped for a fake smile "I don't like you."

Kurt's voice stopped Blaine dead in his tracks, turning he leans against the pillar so he is unseen.

Sebastian looks up at Kurt a smirk appearing on his face "Fine, I don't like you either."

No time is wasted in answering Sebastian "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little Meer Kat face."

Blaine finds he is biting his lips trying to laugh and Kurt's witty insults.

Folding his arms in front of him Sebastian stares at Kurt as Blaine motions to Debbie behind the counter that he wants a refill.

"I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you." Kurt finished smiling politely and leaning back into his chair slightly.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to counter "Let's get a few things straight, Blaine is too good for you,"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, if looks could kill then the pillar would be dead.

Sebastian continued "New Directions is a joke and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it ain't me."

Gritting his teeth Blaine realised that he was livid.

Kurt continues to smile amused at Sebastian's attempts to insult him. Debbie hands Blaine his order snapping his out of his angry haze as he slips her a $10 note and motions for her to keep the change.

Sebastian smiles even bigger than before "odds are, by the end of the school year I'll have Blaine and a National's trophy and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face.

A short laugh leaves Kurt's mouth "You smell like Craig's List."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine questions taking a seat and giving Kurt a chance to tell all.

Leaning back in his chair Sebastian looks straight at Blaine "Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, Killer."

Blaine cocked his eyebrow looking at Kurt who smiles sadly at him.

Taking a deep breath Blaine thinks to himself _it's now or never._

"Sebastian" Blaine placed his coffee on the table "I know that's not what you were talking about."

The smug look on Sebastian's face drops slightly as Kurt gasped quietly.

"I heard everything that you said."

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, eyes wide with worry. Turning to Kurt Blaine squeezed his hand "It's okay baby." Blaine whipped his head around back to Sebastian. "How dare you talk to Kurt like that; how dare you talk about me like that." Blaine drew in a breath "I have told you multiple times that I am not interested in you at all."

"Come on Blaine we both know that's not true." Sebastian reached to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder but the look on Blaine's face told him not to.

"Don't try to tell me how I feel. You don't know me. All I am to you is a conquest. Kurt is the love of my life, and I am sure as hell not going to fuck up what I have with him."

Kurt bowed his head trying to hide his smile.

"You are nothing to me; I don't even like you as a person so why the hell would I want to be with you. You are nothing but an arrogant asshole that's probably going to get a multitude of STIs including, but not limited to Chlamydia and Genital warts."

Kurt scoffed at this unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"And another thing" Blaine was on a role now "Kurt was a Warbler too. He was the only person brave enough to question the Warbler council to change it and make it better. And if New Directions are so bad then why did they make it to Nationals? By the way Kurt has a gorgeous face and what they hell does a gay face look like anyway? Even if he worked in a job shovelling shit I would still love him and be proud of him"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand trying to get his attention. "Can we go Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt "In a minute honey."

Sebastian flinched at the dear of endearment.

"Kurt was wrong about one thing though. You don't have Meer Kat face."

The devilish smile returned to Sebastian's face.

"Meer Kats a cute. Your face is more like." Blaine squinted his eyes and tilted his head. "You look more like a naked mole rat!"

The arrogant look on Sebastian's face was now officially gone.

"Come on Kurt, let's go." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as he headed towards his care.

Once they were strapped in the car Kurt turned to Blaine "You okay?" Kurt knew how Blaine hated confrontation.

Blaine smiled looking into the eyes of the man he loved "Yeah, I'm good, I think. I can't believe you said he smelt like Craig's List." Blaine chucked heading to Kurt's house.

Kurt smiled "Well it was either that or calling him an Ass hat."

They both laughed all the way to Kurt's place.

**A/N: I don't think that Grant Gustin is ugly at all. It's the old adage the uglier someone's personality the uglier they appear. Hope you like it, please review.**


	2. Breadstix

I had so much fun writing chapter one that I thought I would write another one. So here goes.

Despite the fact the Kurt and Blaine had both insulted Sebastian, and Blaine had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't interested the attempts to steal Blaine and humiliate Kurt continue to come. Kurt was beginning to think that maybe Sebastian had been dropped repeatedly at birth and Blaine was just pissed off.

"So" Kurt carefully placed the Breadstix menu on the table "what are you going to order?" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend who was studying the menu intensely.

"Um" Blaine's eyes stayed glued on the menu "I'm not sure" he sighed "maybe the roast vegetable pie annnnnd a coke?" Blaine placed his menu on top of Kurt's and smiled over at Kurt. What are you going to get?"

"Chicken and Tomato Ravioli and a diet coke." Kurt's nose scrunched up as he smiled, knowing how much Blaine hated diet coke.

The waitress came by moments later and took their orders.

"I am so excited to hang out with The Warblers tomorrow" Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Me too" Kurt agreed nodding "and getting New Directions to agree to come too was genius."

Blaine blushed slightly. "Well a picnic in the park and a game of touch football pretty much won everyone over. Especially when word got out that we are in charge of the picnic."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "we?"

"Yes" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand "I will be your Sous chef." Blaine paused for effect "you're acting like I am a bad cook" Blaine pouted.

Kurt chuckled "I'm sorry, you're not a bad cook at all. You're actually pretty good."

"Don't act so surprised" Blaine quipped.

Seeing the waitress come towards them with their food Kurt sat up a little straighter and smiled at her, she placed the food down without so much as a smile. "Well" Kurt huffed "she will be getting a small tip."

"What should we put in the picnic?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh" Kurt put is fork down "I was thinking mini apple and cinnamon muffins or lemon curd and cream cheese muffins I haven't decided yet and…"

"Hi Killer."

Kurt looked over at the voice "seriously Sebastian. You're just being creepy now. Do you have to follow us everywhere we go? Get a hobby and a haircut"

Sebastian continued to look at Blaine "what are you doing slumming it in Lima?"

Blaine looked straight ahead at Kurt "I am not slumming it and it's pretty obvious that I am spending Friday night with my boyfriend."

"Kurt?" Sebastian turned to face him "shouldn't you and your family be waiting in line at the soup kitchen for your one meal a week?"

Kurt's head whipped around to face Sebastian "shouldn't you be getting head shots done so that the zoo can advertise their up and coming attractions?"

"Sebastian" Blaine groaned "I am not interested in you. How many more ways can I say it to you?"

"Il n'est pas intéressé" Kurt smiled "How about Spanish? El no esta interesado en ti. Sign language?" Kurt finger spelt he hates you, _crude but effective _he thought. "Honestly Sebastian, it's just becoming embarrassing now. Chasing after someone who is clearly taken and not interested. Don't you feel embarrassed? I feel embarrassed for you. It's sad" Kurt leaned forward "sad and pathetic."

"Thank you for your unwanted opinion Eddie Munster." Sebastian turned back to Blaine "I am having a little get together with some of the Warblers on Saturday at my place and I thought maybe you'd want to come."

"Ah no you're not." Kurt scoffed.

"No thank you Sebastian Kurt and I have plans on Saturday with The Warblers and New Directions." Blaine scooted across his seat in the booth and stood up automatically causing Sebastian to take a step back. "So what was the plan? I get to your house, you tell me that The Warblers couldn't make it and you try to wine and dine your way into my pants?" Blaine was almost laughing at the ludicrousness of it all. Blaine walked towards Sebastian and spoke to him through clenched teeth "I am not now nor will I ever be interested in you." Blaine took a deep breath "Maybe, maybe we could have been friends if you went so fucking creepy and predatory. Now leave me the hell alone." Blaine sat back town and began to eat the rest of his dinner.

Sebastian stood here for a few moments "this isn't over" he mumbled.

"Of course not!" Kurt yelled as Sebastian turned and left.

Kurt interlocked his fingers with Blaine's and returned to his food.

"I think we should make both kinds of muffins." Blaine suggested. "That way there are options."

"I like your thinking Mr Anderson." Kurt giggled running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"Why thank you Mr Hummel. Kurt?" Blaine frowned "why won't Sebastian leave us alone?"

Kurt took his free hand and grabbed Blaine's free one "I don't know. But he has excellent taste." Blaine blushed "It would almost be endearing if he weren't so persistent."

"I just don't know how to get through to him." Blaine hung is head down "it's so frustrating and I'm scared." Blaine whispered the last few words.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hands "Scared of what?"

"Scared he will break us up. That he'll somehow trick you into think that I ch-cheated on you with him."

"Blaine" Kurt's voice was so soft "honey, I know that you would never cheat on me. I love you. I trust you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt his eyes wide.

"I can't promise " Kurt continued "that I won't get angry or insecure but I won't let him make me think the worst of you. Okay."

Blaine smiled as he picked up one of Kurt's hands and placed it to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Kurt blushed a little "Let's go. We have a picnic feast to prepare."

Throwing money on the table Blaine stood and grabbed Kurt's hand "What are we waiting for?"

The teens walked out of Breadstix hand in hand deciding on what amazing items to put on the picnic menu, both forgetting about their recent altercation with Sebastian.

Thanks to Filthy Absinthe for correcting my french.


	3. The Park

Hi guys, here it is chapter 3. Thanks so much for your reviews. Please note that I nothing about American Football and I don't own Glee.

Saturday was a perfect day for a picnic; Kurt was glad that the rain had decided not to RSVP. Blaine ended up staying the night at the Hudson/Hummel's after a pretty epic cooking session had them still in the kitchen at 11.30pm. They both knew it would be worth it; if the food tasted half as good as it smelled then everything would be perfect. Blaine even offered to try the food to make sure that it wasn't poisoned surreptitiously but Kurt just smiled and batted his hands away. At 10am Kurt and Blaine headed downstairs. Kick off for the picnic party (as Finn had named it) started at noon, giving the boys an hour to have a light breakfast, attempt to wake Finn up multiple times and cuddle on the couch before heading to the park an hour early. By 10.27 Kurt had already attempted and failed to wake Finn twice. Come 10.45 Kurt opened Finn's bedroom door and threw four shoes at him with surprising accuracy.

"I'mup, I'mup!" Finn sat straight up, staring around his room trying to find the assailant.

"You'd better be Finn Hudson or I will sell your Xbox and buy myself a nice pair of boots and never wear them"

"You wouldn't" Finn frowned.

"Wouldn't I?" Kurt retorted as he turned to head back downstairs leaving behind a stumbling and mumbling Finn.

"He up?" Blaine placed the few items into the picnic basket.

"He will be" Kurt smiled smugly.

Taking out his phone Kurt text Tina and Mercedes; reminding them to grab drinks. Puck had offered but the threat of spike drinks mad that option implausible.

"That's everything." Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt. He picked up the wicker picnic basket while Kurt grabbed a carry bag containing sun block, a first aid kit and a small blanket. Jumping into Kurt's Navigator they made their way to the park. Thankfully when they arrived the park was relatively empty. Kurt chuckled as Blaine ran to the spot with the picnic basket in tow. It was the perfect combination between shade and sun. The shade accommodates Tina and Kurt who preferred to avoid the sun and the sun was for well, everyone else.

"What took you so long?" Blaine wondered as he leaned against the tree.

Kurt dumped his bag "I had to fight of a few potential suitors between here and the car" he snorted rolling his eyes.

"I'm not surprise" Blaine didn't miss a beat.

Kurt rolled his eyes once again as he retrieved the blanket and placed it on the ground. Closing the bag Kurt sat down on the corner of the small blue blanket. Smiling Blaine sat down as close to Kurt as possible with sitting on him.

"Blaine honey, there's an entire blanket."

"Don't care" Blaine mumbled kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Let's play a game" he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"O-okay" Kurt blushed.

Blaine chuckled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Not that kind of game baby. Maybe later." Blaine winked causing Kurt to blush further. "So, Kurt Hummel." Blaine moved to sit directly in front of Kurt, their knees touching. "If you were stranded on a desert island what three things would you take with you?"

Kurt bit his lip, his mind reeling "I'd take a helicopter, a helicopter pilot and fuel for the helicopter."

Blaine stared at Kurt is mouth agape. "That is without a doubt the best answer I have ever heard." Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose "Genius, one of the many reasons I love you."

"What about you?" Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's knees.

"Um... You" Blaine smiled "a house that was livable and" Blaine jiggled his legs trying to think of another item "a fully stocked Super Market."

"So we'd be living there?" Kurt clarified.

"Ah yeah" Blaine Scoffed "We'd have our own island."

"Well thanking for taking me with you."

"Of course. Why'd you not take me with you?" Blain pouted playfully.

"Easy" Kurt began "I would be trying to get back to you.

The boys spent the rest of the hour playing would you rather. Blaine discovered he would rather only eat road kill for a week then give up boxing and Kurt realized he'd give up his Navigator for a lifetime supply of Oreos. Sometime during the game Blaine and Kurt ended up lying down Kurt with his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine used his jacket as a pillow.

"Aw look at how cute they are!"

Blaine opened his eyes "Wes! What the hell are you doing here?"

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped up and took turns to hug Wes.

'What am I invisible?" the voice behind the tree asked "moments later David stepped out from behind it.

"Sorry David, I didn't recognize you from behind the tree." Kurt walked over and hugged him. As he turned around he saw that Wes and Blaine were slouching on a bean bag couch smiling cheekily at Kurt and David.

"Where'd that come from?' Kurt inquired.

Wes pointed to himself.

Blaine continued to smile at Kurt as he inched his elbow towards Wes and shunted him off the couch. Wes fell onto the grass. "Come sit with me baby." Blaine motioned to the newly vacant spot next to him.

Wes stayed sprawled on the ground "I thought we were friends Blaine Warbler."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed him "You are my friend Wesley and I am not a Warbler any more."

"He's right" David flopped down on the blanket previously occupied by Kurt and Blaine. "Now he's a New Directioner?" he frowned "a New Directionite?"

Blaine and Kurt simply shook their heads "what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Weeeeeelllllllll" Wes sing-songed "it's my Dad's birthday on Monday so I took a few days out from school."

David shrugged "And I am of course still a Warbler."

"and here we are."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine "I really miss hearing them finish each others sentences. David if you are only a senior this year how'd you get on the council last year?"

"Same way Thad did, Wes bribed us."

"Oh hardly." Wes scoffed.

"Ya know" David continued, ignoring Wes "Sometimes finishing peoples sentences backfires" David explained "Sometimes I'll start a sentence and Wes will end up saying something completely random. I'll just look at him and think what the hell were you"

"Eating." Wes finished clearly proud of himself.

David, Kurt and Blaine all looked at him and started laughing.

"What I'm hungry!"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh hey Finn" Kurt grinned at his brother "just David and Wes."

"How's the bromance dudes?" Finn dropped the bag of balls and Frisbees.

"Epic" both David and Wes replied.

"Hello boys" Rachel waved.

"Ms Berry" Wes quickly stood up and bowed "the pleasure is of course all ours."

Rachel laughed as she replied with a curtsy.

Kurt wriggled himself further into the bean bag "this is super comfy."

Blaine nodded in agreement before capturing Kurt's lips.

"Kurt." Finn smiled slightly at his brother "if anyone gives you guys shit today let me know and I will kick their asses."

"Us too. I mean we'll help kick not be kicked." David explained.

The rest of New directions and the Warblers showed up about 15 minutes later. Sam and Mike carried a cooler each full of drinks that Mercedes and Tina bought. Nick, Thad, Trent and Jeff had, Bean bags, giant throw pillows and blankets, Santana, Quinn and Britt simply showed up, Arite had a portable radio with him. Neither Rory nor Sugar could make it; much to Arties relief, he was still not comfortable around their new relationship.

"Let's play some ball!" Puck yelled as he staked a huge red Beach umbrella into the ground.

"Way to make and entrance Puck" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay who is playing?" Finn stood up. He was quickly joined by Puck, Jeff, Wes, Sam, David, Mike, Thad and Blaine who winked at Kurt "I'm gonna win just for you." He whispered standing up to join the rest of the players.

Nick and Trent were the last to stand up. Sam scanned the group "we need one more."

"I'll play" Tina looked up at Sam.

"No Tina," Mike replied "last time you played you got knocked out.

"Why don't you play Kurt?" Finn suggested "you used to play for the Titans."

"I was kicker Finn."

"Please Kurt" Blaine began to jump up and down. "Please, please play. It'll be fun I promise."

Kurt crossed his arms "It's only touch right?"

The players all nodded.

"I will play" Kurt added "on one condition…"

"No Kurt, I don't want a make over." Finn whined.

"Finn as much is disagree with that statement that's not my condition. My condition" everyone's eyes were on Kurt "is that I get to be on Blaine's team.

"Okay deal" Finn smiled "so who are captains?"

"Seeing as this whole thing was Blaine's idea he should be one." Artie suggested "I will be the ref. Everyone seemed to agree. "And how about Finn?"

Blaine rubbed his hands together "bring it Hudson." He laughed.

"Oh I will Anderson." After a few more exchanges between the two captains it was time to pick teams. Blaine chose Kurt (of course, he would have chosen him without the stipulation,) Sam, David, Nick and Mike. While Finn had Puck, Jeff, Wes, Trent and Thad.

"This is racist!" Wes yelled at Blaine.

"What" Blaine laughed "how Wesley, enlighten me please."

"You have David and not me." Wes almost whispered. "Clearly you are not keen for a slice of Asia."

"What!" Blaine looked at David who was doubled over from laughter "I'm half Asian Wes."

"And I am Asian." Mike added.

Wes stomped his foot. "I just want to be on the same side as David" he sulked.

"No!" Kurt interrupted "every time you two" he pointed to Wes and David "are on the same team someone gets hurt."

"Can we play now?" Nick asked.

"Skins and shirts?" Puck asked. Everyone except Kurt nodded.

"What?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Ah one of the team wears shirts and the others don't." Blaine whispered back. Kurt's eyes widened and it didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "Ah Finn, did you bring those bibs?"

Finn moved over to that bag of ball "Yeah I did" pulling out a separate plastic bag Finn handed out the fluro yellow bibs to his team.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"No problem baby." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

Both teams walked onto the designated field "get ready for the Asian invasion!" Wes shouted pointing at David and Blaine who replied by laughing at their crazed friend.

'Is he always like that" Sam asked Kurt.

"Pretty much!" Kurt laughed.

Both teams huddled "alright guys we have this" Blaine began "we are much faster than Hudson's Heroes." Blaine's team sniggered "remember it's touch guys. "

"I never thought I would say this" Kurt said "but let's kick my brother's ass. Oh and also, I have no idea what I am doing." The smile on Kurt's face was huge. He was enjoying being one of the boys.

"Kurt" Sam looked over at his friend "when we pass you the ball run and try to get a touchdown"

"And don't' let anyone from the other team touch you!" David added.

"Dudes!" Finn scanned his team "we have this in the bag."

"It's all us" Puck smirked.

Both teams broke and took their positions on the field.

'Go team Gay!" Santana cheered causing both Kurt and Blaine to look over at her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Alright boys, let's keep it basic, 4 take downs equals a turnover" Artie shouted "Let's do this!"

Blaine decided that since Finn had the disadvantage of having a moping Wes on his team that they could go first.

"You're going to lose Finnegan!" Kurt shouted at his brother.

"You first Kurtius!" Finn replied shaking his head and laughing.

The call was made; the ball snapped Finn threw it to Wes' waiting arms. Wes caught the ball and ran a few steps.

"Hug Me!" David yelled as he grabbed Wes, lifted him off the ground and placed him back down.

"No David! You hug me" Wes wrapped his arms David and the two ended up doing some sort of weird waltz.

"Break it up Bromancers!" Puck shook his head.

David and Wes looked over at the spectators to find that all of the girls were laughing they both bowed to their audience, bowed to each other and then headed back to their teams. Twenty minutes later and still neither team had scored.

Blaine waved his team in "Alright so this time get the ball to Kurt."

"No thanks sweetie I'm fine" Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, you could be part of history. The first points scorer in the first ever Warblers/New Directions Touch Football Extravaganza."

"The name needs work" David mused.

"You can do this Kurt." Mike smiled at Kurt.

_So the play is set, the players in position; I'm going score a touchdown, everybody is going to be excited for me and Blaine was going to be super proud and kiss me and hug me at tell me that he… ah yeah… _Kurt snapped himself out of his reverie when he saw everyone getting into position.

The ball snapped and Kurt started running.

"Go Kurt" he heard from the side lines.

Sam's throw was spot on and Kurt caught the ball (Much to his own surprise.) Kurt looked forward and managed to avoid Finn _take that Finnasaurus Rex! _Kurt kept running, the touch line getting closer and closer. Next he managed to sidestep Puck._ Huh! No match for me Puck! _With a twirl that could only be described as elegant Kurt spun around Thad and Jeff. Trent tried to grab him but ended up falling over instead. The only thing standing in his way now was Wes. Kurt simply faked left, Wes fell for it and Kurt scored the first points of the game! Slamming the ball onto the ground Kurt spun around and was greeted by the thunderous cheers and applause from his team mates "I did it. Blaine I did it!" Blaine sprinted towards Kurt and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "I did it! I did it!" Kurt chanted.

"You did Kurt!" Blaine picked Kurt up and swung him around "I am so proud of you baby." Blaine smashed his lips into Kurt's causing a moan to escape both boys. They pulled apart smiling, eyes dark with lust.

"Let's Eat!" Finn screamed. Laughing the boys all headed over to the picnic.

Sam jogged over a sat next to Mercedes giving her a wink as she giggled and kissed his chastely on the lips (they had recently started dating again and honestly Kurt could not be happier for them.) Puck flopped next to Quinn and they began to talk about where they were going to take Beth when they babysat her tonight. Mike found Tina and practically pounced on her causing her to shriek. Finn slipped in behind Rachel and wrapped his arms round her. Grabbing the picnic basket Kurt began to unpack the picnic. 'We have mini apple and cinnamon muffins, mini lemon curd and cream cheese muffins, mini quiches, some club sandwiches, potato salad, chicken wings, grapes, watermelon, beetroot and feta salad and ham."

"Wow Kurt this looks amazing" Mercedes smile at her best friend.

"Thanks Mercedes, Blaine helped."

"Should we be worried" Puck wondered as he ripped the lid off one of the coolers.

"Why does everyone assume I can't cook?" Blaine pouted looking at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend "It's okay honey, you're a great cook."

Smiling Blaine patted the space next to him which was quickly occupied by this boyfriend.

The food was as suspected exceptional. "This food is great Kurtin"

Kurt chuckled "thanks Finneas." Finn shot Kurt a half smile before stuffing another quiche into his mouth.

Kurt shook his head, grabbed a grape and popped it in his mouth. Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder, once Kurt was looking at him Blaine opened his mouth, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance Kurt placed a grape in Kurt's mouth. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder and placed his lips right next to Kurt's ear "My very own sexy, beautiful boyfriend just fed me grapes." Blaine kissed the spot just under Kurt's ear.

"Best day ever" Nick announced.

And it was. Kurt and Blaine and each other, their friends and no Sebastian.

So here it is, please review.


	4. The Anderson's

Hello lovelies. I hope you are well. Sorry it's taken so long. Here's another chapter.

Kurt had given up on teaching Finn to cook a long time ago, he was a lost cause. Kurt had recently sent his sights on a new pupil, one Mr Blaine Anderson. Blaine was by no means a bad at cooking, in fact he was actually pretty good. Kurt decided to enrol his newest pupil in the Kurt Hummel Baking Seminar. Kurt's last seminar 'The Kurt Hummel Wedding Dance Seminar' had been a huge hit. His mission today was to spend more time with his gorgeous boyfriend and kick Blaine's baking skills up to eleven. After all Kurt would be the one to reap all the benefits.

Surprisingly Blaine had agreed without any begging from Kurt stating that he'd always wanted to learn how to bake. So here Kurt was Saturday morning standing in Blaine's Kitchen waiting for Blaine to return from…

"Kurt?"

"In the Kitchen Blaine." Kurt smoothed his apron. Kurt grinned as Blaine entered the room.

"Hi babe" Blaine stood in front of Kurt and hugged him "I missed you."

"You saw me ten minutes ago" Kurt chuckled as he broke the embrace.

Blaine simply shrugged and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips. "Right" Blaine clapped his hands together "what's first?"

Kurt thrust an apron towards Blaine. Once the apron was secure Kurt pointed to the sink.

"Man of few words huh?" Blaine chuckled as he moved to the sink and washed his hands.

Kurt took his place on one side of the island and motioned for Blaine to stand on the other side. "Welcome to the Kurt Hummel baking Seminar." Kurt placed his hands on the bench and leaned forward "Today we are making pastry."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "really, is pastry difficult?"

"Not really. Some of them are just fiddly. Puff pastry especially."

"So what kind are we making?" Blaine scoured the ingredients.

"It's a generic pastry that can be used for wither sweet or savoury." Kurt explained "let's get started." Kurt grabbed the mixing bowl but noticed that Blaine was just standing there looking at him "what's wrong?"

"Kiss for good luck?" Blaine grinned cheekily. Kurt rolled his eyes, moving to kiss Blaine square on the lips.

"So I am going to make roast vegetable pie." Kurt moved to his station "what are you going to make?"

"I" Blaine dragged out the word "am going to make a Kurtie pie."

"You're going to chop me up and bake me in pastry? That's very Sweeny Todd of you."

"No" Blaine frowned "a Kurtie pie, get it? It's your name but it sounds like cutie pie."

Kurt shook his head "You Blaine Anderson are something else."

"Why thank you Kurt Hummel" Blaine bowed with a flourish "I wanna make pop tarts!"

"Pop tarts?"

Blaine nodded.

"Out of all the culinary options you want to make pop tarts?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Alright" Kurt popped his hip the right "let me translate that." Kurt took a few seconds "How about" he tapped his index finger against his bottom lip "strawberry parcels with icing sugar and whipped cream?"

"Sounds perfect."

Kurt squealed in excitement. "We can call them Pop tarts ala Blaine."

The boys grinned at each other. Carefully Kurt measured out one cup each of plain flour and one of self rising and placed in a mixing bowl, Blaine did the same. After boiling the Fairy Margarine and water it was placed into the flour, mixed and placed to the side. The fillings were quickly made, Blaine deciding on strawberry and mint parcels while Kurt stuck to his roast vegetable pie.

Kurt inspected Blaine's recently cooked culinary creation with a careful eye. Blaine drummed his fingers on the counter top as Kurt spun the plate looking at the food from every possible angle. "Honey, you did an amazing job. It looks yummy."

"So I pass?" Blaine jested.

"A+" Kurt decided walking towards his boyfriend.

"Only an A+?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his neck.

Kurt shivered "A++ then. Let's try some."

Blaine broke away "Yeah, lets do it, wait" Blaine ran from the Kitchen "we have to take pictures of or culinary genius" he yelled as he ran to his room to grab his camera. Kurt decided he might as well plate the food to give it the best chance to look impeccable on camera. Before Kurt had a chance to do anything the door bell rang.

"Can you get that?" Blaine bellowed from upstairs.

Kurt took a quick look at their efforts proudly before making his way to the door. Opening it he was faced with something he really didn't want to see, Sebastian.

"Why looky here it's a female version of Martha Stewart." Sebastian smirked as he looked Kurt up and down.

"What are you doing here Vanilla ice?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Sebastian pushed his way into the foyer "I'm here to see your soon to be ex-boyfriend."

Kurt sighed in frustration "just leave. I don't want to see you and Blaine sure as hell doesn't."

A voice drifted down from upstairs "Who is it babe?"

Kurt smirked at the nickname "Sebastian" Kurt growled.

"Hey Killer" Sebastian began to ascend the stairs. Closing the door Kurt followed Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Blaine snapped from the top of the stairs.

"You know what I want" Sebastian said seductively.

Kurt rolled his eyes and a look of utter disgust fell on Blaine's usually gorgeous face.

"Sebastian, you need to leave, now." Kurt moved up a step and placed his hand on Sebastian's arm.

"Don't touch me, Albino." Sebastian spun around a violently ripped his arm away from Kurt. Kurt felt himself stumble back, trying to keep his balance he moved his foot down to the next step but missed it completely; landing (rather gracefully) flat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kurt!" Blaine quickly made his way down the stairs to his injured boyfriend. As he walked passed Sebastian he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Leave him, he's fine. He's just being dramatic."

Blaine turned to face Sebastian; grabbing him by the collar he slammed him against the wall, causing the pictures the shake. "I should castrate you for touching my boyfriend." Blaine's voice was low "touch him again and I will." Blaine slammed him into the wall once more before letting Sebastian go "get the fuck out of my house. Now!"

Straightening up his jacket, Sebastian descended the stairs and left. "Shooting a dirty look at Kurt as he passed.

"Baby!" Blaine ran to Kurt. "Kurt, sweetie, are you okay."

"Y-Yeah!" Kurt turned his head to face Blaine.

Blaine kneeled next to Kurt "where does it hurt?"

"J-just my right ankle."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's ankle, there were no bones sticking out at all.

"I think it's just a sprain." With tears in his eyes Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. "Can you help me up?"

Placing one hand under Kurt's legs and the other on his back to hook under his arms; he then picked Kurt up and walked him over to the sofa, carefully putting him down. Blaine rushed to get a cushion to place under Kurt's foot, then he jogged to the Kitchen where he snatched an ice pack, a towel to wrap it in and on his way back to Kurt he got a bandage from the first at kit. Making his way back to Kurt Blaine carefully placed the ice pack on the already swelling ankle. "Baby," Blaine's hazel eyes looked up at Kurt with concern "You need to keep this here for twenty minutes, and then we'll strap it okay?"

Kurt nodded "thank you Blaine."

Blaine winked at his patient "no worries. Do you want some pie?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, a huge smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kurt rested his head on the arm of the sofa, _damn me and my low pain threshold. _Kurt scrunched up his face.

"Your pie, sir." Blaine bowed as he presented the Vegetable pie. Perching himself on the sofa Blaine sliced the fork through the piece of the pie and put it to Kurt's lips.

Smiling coyly Kurt opened his mouth and chewed slowly. "It's a bit cold, but really good."

Blaine took another piece and placed it in his own mouth. His eyes closed "oh my god, that's amazing. You are the pie king babe."

Kurt turned his face away from Blaine trying to hide the sharp pain that ran through his leg.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Just hurts."

Blaine moved forward and placed a loving kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt frowned "what are you sorry for? You didn't make me fall down the stairs."

Blaine looked down briefly before returning his eyes to Kurt's. "Stupid, dumb Sebastian."

"I probably shouldn't say this" Kurt wound his finger around one of Blaine's curls "but you talking to Sebastian like that" Kurt paused, biting his lip "was really hot."

"Really?" Blaine voice was low and rough.

"Uh-huh."

Blaine crashed his lips into Kurt's. Kurt moaned as his hand shot to the curls he loved so much. Blaine kissed along his jaw and down his neck, stopping briefly and his boyfriend's pulse point; omitting a gasp from Kurt.

"I'm sorry about Sebastian" Blaine whispered into his skin.

Placing his hand on Blaine's cheek Kurt moved Blaine's face so they were looking at each other. "Sebastian who?"

This time Blaine groaned as he pressed their lips together. It was a great day. Even though the ice melted and they had to reheat the pie, twice.

And it's done. Phew. Will try and get another one up as soon as, but I have some neglected stories I should also attend to. 


	5. Michael Part 1

Hello there. I am writing this chapter as my work places is being destroyed around me. Oh the joys of refurbishment. This chapter is dedicated to thunderincrimson. This chapter has Michael spoilers. Don't own Glee or the wonderful characters in it. Enjoy.

It had been a few weeks since Kurt sprained his ankle and everything was back to normal; including Sebastian's harassment.

Taking it to the streets, a novel concept and as Blaine pointed out very Michael. A little healthy competition never hurt anybody so getting the Warblers to show up was easy. The Warblers were amazing (as usual.) Blaine felt a pang of nostalgia as he heard harmonies and beat boxing. _Focus _he reminded himself _you're in New Directions now. _He had to admit that the leather jacket made him feel badass and Kurt kept sneaking looks at him, which was a huge added bonus. _When did The Warblers learn to move like that?_

As the song began to come to a close the line in the sand between The Warblers and New Directions was once again drawn, each team standing on its own side. A brown paper bag began to make its way from Warbler to Warbler until it finally sat in the hands of Sebastian who pulled out a slushy and pointed it directly at Kurt. Before Blaine had a chance to react or even think the red dye number 40 concoction was flying towards Kurt. As the dye hit Kurt's face he fell to the ground and began to scream. Blaine shot Sebastian a dirty look before kneeling next to Kurt. Finn surged forward to attack but was stopped by Mike and Puck. Glancing down at Blaine Sebastian turned and left, The Warblers following a little reluctantly behind him.

Kurt's screams shot right through Blaine and tore a hole in his heart. The slushy was red and at first glance looked like blood. The mantra of _Kurt's hurt _ran through Blaine's head as he rubbed his boyfriends back and whispered soothing words in his ear. Flashing lights pulled Blaine out of his state, he didn't know who had called it, but he was glad.

The ride to the hospital was feeling longer then the twenty minutes it should take. Blaine wasn't allowed to ride with Kurt. Finn (being his brother) opted to ride with him while Rachel drove Blaine in Kurt's Navigator. Blaine's shaking hands gripped his phone as he selected Burt's name.

"Blaine" the voice on the other end of the phone greeted "how's the singing going?"

"B-Burt?" Blaine's voice shook.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"K-K-Kurt he's been hurt, his eye." Blaine started to cry.

"Hey, hey, Blaine, it's okay. What hospital son?"

"Ah, St Catherine's. They wouldn't let me ride with him."

"Who's with him?"

"F-Finn is. I'm with Rach she's driving us there."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

The rest of the trip to the hospital was a blur. Rachel parked the car, before the engine was off Blaine was out the door and running for the emergency room. "Finn?" Blaine ran to the tall, pacing figure. "How is he?"

Finn turned to face Blaine "he-he's really hurt. He was asking for you all the way here."

Tears rolled down Blaine's cheek, he was shocked when Finn pulled him in for a hug. As the hug ended Rachel grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to the unwelcoming plastic chairs "let's take a seat, Burt will be here soon."

Blaine managed to sit for approximately 30 seconds before he began to pace. "This is all my fault."

Finn looked at his friend "there is no way this is your fault."

Blaine stopped and looked at Finn before continuing to pace "but it is. If I hadn't gone to Dalton to ask The Warblers to Westside Story I never would have met Sebastian and this never would have happened."

"By that logic" Rachel grabbed Finn's had as he sat next to her "if Santana hadn't got Kurt to come back and none of this would have happened."

"Or" Finn joined in "if we hadn't sent Kurt to spy and Karofsky had never bullied him Kurt would have never gone to Dalton."

Blaine stopped pacing and looked at his two friends "that's ridiculous."

"Yeah it is, so is your theory." Finn smiled at Blaine "this isn't your fault man."

"Blaine! Finn!"

Both boys turned to see Burt running towards them, followed closely by Carole.

Seeing that Blaine was clearly in distress Burt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder 'what happened?"

Blaine looked at Burt "we were battling The Warblers by singing Michael Jackson's Bad. Whoever won got to sing M.J at Regional's." Blaine hung his head "it sounds so stupid now."

Rachel stepped forward "Sebastian threw a slushy at Kurt; it hit him in the face."

Finn stood next to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her waist "Kurt was screaming; he was in so much pain."

Burt nodded and headed to reception "come on Blaine."

Blaine looked at Carole "go on honey, he'll want to see you. We'll stay here."

Blaine turned and followed Burt.

"I'm Burt Hummel, here to see my son Kurt Hummel."

Burt and Blaine followed the nurse to Kurt's room. As they entered Kurt's hospital room Blaine took a deep breath to steady himself before walking towards his injured boyfriend. "Hey baby" he chirped with a little more gusto than usual.

"Blaine" Kurt smiled "you came."

Blaine frowned "of course I did."

"I didn't think you would" he wrung his fingers "with your hate for hospital and all."

Blaine sat next to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "My love for you far outweighs by hate for hospitals."

"Hi kiddo" Burt moved closer and noticed that Kurt's eye was taped closed "How you feeling?"

Kurt touched his cheek just above his eye "it doesn't hurt as much since they washed it out."

Burt nodded "you up for visitors?"

"Depends who it is."

Burt chuckled "Carole and Finn."

Kurt grinned and Burt went to grab the rest of the family.

"How are you doing?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine shook his head "You're in hospital and you're asking how I am?" Blaine sat forward and kissed Kurt's temple "I'm fine."

"Liar. If you're anything like me, you're freaking right now."

Blaine laughed "I am freaked. I'm sorry Kurt."

"Honey it's not your fault, it's Sebastian's. I hate him."

"Oh Kurt" Carole rushed in and hugged him. "Sweetie are you okay?" she shook her head "of course you're not. But you will be. Hummel's are tough." She brushed the hair off his forehead.

"So are Hudson's" Burt added patting Finn on the back "and Anderson's." He looked at Blaine who smiled back at him.

"Well we're just a family of tough cookies" Carole decided causing Kurt to giggle.

"Where's Rach?" Blaine looked over at Finn.

"In the waiting rom. I should probably take her home." Finn walked over to his brother and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks Finn" Kurt whispered.

"No worries Kurt. We're brothers now; I'll always be there for you." Finn turned and headed back to Rachel. A minute or so later a middle aged male doctor entered the room.

'"Hi Kurt, I'm Doctor Vaisey. I'm here to take a look at your eye." Doctor Vaisey surveyed to rooms occupants. "Are you all family?"

Blaine began to stand up to leave.

"Yes"

Blaine sat back down.

"I'm Kurt's Father, this is this Step-Mother and this' he pointed to Blaine "is his boyfriend." Burt paused "is this going to be a problem?"

Dr Vaisey looked straight at Burt "no problem at all." He turned to Kurt "alright now comes the hard part. You have to pick who stays with you while I look at your injury."

"Blaine" Kurt stated straight away "I want Blaine to stay."

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled into Kurt's skins. It was an intimate gesture but Blaine didn't care, Kurt's his focus, whatever made Kurt comfortable is what he'd do.

"We'll be right outside" Burt kissed his son's head and grabbed Carole's hand before heading out the door.

"This may be a little painful" Dr Vaisey drew the curtain around the bed "I'll try to get it done as quickly as I can." Standing next to Kurt he put his gloves on and carefully removed the tape holding Kurt's eyelid closed. Using his thumb and index finger he slowly opened Kurt's eye. It was very scratched and red, not form the dye either. "The saline flushed everything out nicely." Leaning closer he shone a light in Kurt's eye and examined it for a minute or two.

"Kurt hissed and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed back albeit not as tightly he then began to run his thumb back and forth over Kurt's knuckles.

"All done Kurt" Dr Vaisey re-taped Kurt's eyes and returned the curtain to its original position. He then threw away his gloves and called Burt and Carole back into the room. "Your Cornea has deep scratches on it. Kurt you'll need to have an operation. It is not an overly complicated surgery but with every surgery there are risks." The doctor spent the next 20 minutes explaining the surgery and scheduled it for late the following afternoon. The room fell silent as the doctor left.

"Kurt" Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm "you okay?"

Kurt nodded twice before shaking his head "I'm scared."

Blaine stood and embraced his boyfriend "Oh baby. You're allowed to be scared." Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt. "It's going to be okay" he smiled. "Do you know how I know?"

"Because you said so" Kurt replied straight away. Burt and Carole smiled.

"Exactly, that and I'm never saying goodbye to you either annnnnd your Dad will kick my ass if anything happens to you."

Kurt laughed.

"There" Blaine touched Kurt's cheek "there's the smile that I love so much." Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the lips he then fell back into his chair and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Do you think I could pull of an eye patch?"

Burt, Carole and Blaine all looked at each other.

"Kurt" Burt put his hands in his pockets "you are one of the only people who could."

The next hour and a half was spent talking about everything from Fashion faux pas (including Kurt's Mellencamp faze) to Burt's shop.

A nurse popped he head in informing them that visiting hours were over. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt, so much" he whispered in Kurt's ear "do you want me to stay?"

Kurt shook his head "I'll be okay, just going to sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple.

Kurt shook his head again "you have to go to school."

"Kurt"

Kurt pulled back "Honey, go to school, let New Directions know how I am. When school's finished come back okay?"

Blaine said nothing.

Kurt frowned "Promise me."

Blaine moved so their foreheads were touching "I promise, I'll go to school then come and see you." They kissed before Blaine moved away.

"Goodnight Kurt" Burt hugged him "I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Carole shuffled forward and swept Kurt into one of her famous hugs 'Night sweetie, text us if you need anything. Love you."

"You too Carole."

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before following Burt and Carole out of the room. Kurt was alone. Snuggling into his bed he pulled the covers up and cried.

Carole placed her arm around Blaine's shoulder and led him to the car. He didn't even realise where he was until Carole placed him into a seat at the Hudson-Hummel's kitchen table. "I should head home."

"Blaine" Burt clapped him on the back "stay in Kurt's room tonight."

"Do we need to ring your parent's honey?"

Blaine shook his head "They're in San Antonio for a week for work."

"That's settled, you'll stay with us." Carole smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine stood up and moved towards the stairs "I think I am going to go to bed." Blaine kept walking until he was in Kurt's room. Moving over to his drawers he grabbed P.J pants and one of his shirts that he'd left behind a few months back. Quietly he changed and slipped into Kurt's bed. Grasping Kurt's pillow he held it to his chest and wept. He wept, for himself, for his fears that Kurt wouldn't get better, for Burt, Carole and Finn but mostly for Kurt.

I haven't enjoyed writing a chapter this much in a very long time. There will be a part two to this story. Hopefully up today. Let me know what you think.


	6. Michael Part 2

If you had told Blaine that if he remembered one thing he'd been taught in any of his classes today you would give him a life time subscripton to Vogue he wouldn't be able to do it. Thankfully the day was over and only Glee was left. He didn't have to pretend to care anymore or be strong. He entered the choir room and informed his friends of Kurt's condition and pending surgery. They swore revenge; Blaine received hugs from Tina, Rory, Mercedes, Brit and surprisingly Santana before he turned and left heading back to the hospital.

The halls of St Catherine's hospital were busy with nurses rushing, doctors diagnosing and patients waiting; or in some cases screaming. Blaine made a B line from Kurt's room. Once inside he found Kurt and Carole engaged in what appeared to be a thrilling conversation. Kurt turned to face Blaine whose face lit up when he saw that is boyfriend was wearing a tartan eye patch. "Hi Blainey" Kurt waved vigorously.

"Hi Kurt. How you feeling?" Blaine moved to sit on the other side of Kurt.

"I am wonderful." A dopey grin lit up Kurt's face. He began to talk a mile a minute. "I'm just sitting here talking to my second Mummy about when I was little, when my other Mummy was alive" Kurt took a deep breath "and her and I used to watch movies together all the time and make dinner for when Daddy got him."

Blaine laughed quietly "Kurt did they give you something for your pain?"

"Uh-huh" Kurt held up his arm which had a I.V drip in it. "Blainey? Do you like my eye patch?"

"I love it baby."

Kurt smiled before closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Blaine chuckled before kissing Kurt's lips. "You smell good" Kurt decided as he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thanks babe, can I tell you a secret?" Kurt looked at Blaine with huge eyes and nodded Blaine moved in closer to Kurt and whispered "you do too."

"No Blainey you sill sausage I smell like hospitals and gummy bears."

Carole put here hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"You're so cute Kurt."

"You're so sexy Blainey. I really want to rip off your clothes and"

"Woah Kurt!" Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Shh baby Carole will hear you."

Kurt started to giggle "Sorry Mummy."

"That's okay sweetie" Carole patted his hand "How was school Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged "I honestly don't remember a thing that was said."

Kurt tugged on Blaine's sleeve "Why not?"

"I was worried."

"About what?" Kurt blinked his big eyes (well eye) at Blaine.

Blaine leaned forward so his face was inches from Kurt's "You."

"I love you Blaine, you're like fairy bread and I loooove fairy bread. I'm sleepy" Kurt snuggled down into this bed and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Kurt."

A few minutes later Kurt was asleep.

Carole looked over at Blaine "Let's go get a coffee. I don't imagine that you slept much last night."

Quietly so they wouldn't wake Kurt they left the room and headed to the cafeteria. Blaine sat next to Carole in the cafeteria. "Kurt's been calling me Mummy all afternoon."

Blaine smiled at her "how do you feel about it?"

"I love it. I know I'm not his Mum and I don't ever what to replace her, but it's nice."

Blaine nodded "he's lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have him."

"Me too" Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "This coffee's not bad." Carole pulled a face. "Okay it's pretty bad. I have worse believe it or not?"

"Really? Worse than this?"

"Uh-huh. When I was 13 I tried to make coffee. I over roasted the beans. It was nasty. My brother Cooper drank it anyway."

Carole laughed "that was sweet of him."

"It was. Cooper's great." Blaine placed his half-finished coffee on the table and pushed it away "I don't think I can drink it. Those drugs seemed to be making Kurt loopy."

"You should have heard him a few hours ago. All he did was laugh for 45 minutes. I think he's coming down from it now."

Slowly Blaine and Carole made their way back to Kurt's room, knowing that he probably needed to sleep. At the door to his room they were greeted by Burt who had just arrived. Burt checked his watch. One hour, there was one hour until they started to prep Kurt for surgery. Blaine phone began to ring looking down at the name he sighed and answered "What do you want Nick? No I can't meet you right now; Kurt's about to go in for surgery. Yes Nick surgery." Blaine began to pace "I know your sorry Nick and I appreciate that but… you guys hurt the most important person in my life. Yeah I'll let you know how it goes. Bye." Blaine punched the end call button and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Blaine moved to join Carole and Burt on Kurt's room. Kurt was still asleep. He woke up long enough to be prepped for his surgery. Carole, Burt and Blaine opted to stay in Kurt's room while he was in surgery. 20 minutes after Kurt was taken into surgery Finn walked into the room. The wait was horrible as they all expected it to be. Blaine felt like he was intruding; he knew that the Hudson-Hummel's wouldn't think so. Without saying a word Blaine stood and left the room. Once he reached the corridor he wasn't sure of what to do, so he just stood there. With his hands in his pockets he rocked back and forth on his heels. His thoughts flitted between concern for his boyfriend and wanting to seriously hurt someone. His beautiful, amazing, sexy boyfriend was getting cut open at this very moment. There was a chance that he might lose his sight or his life. Blaine leaned against the wall feeling more than a little nauseous at the prospect of not having Kurt anymore. Squeezing his eyes shut he forced himself to take deep breaths. _Clam down Blaine. Kurt's going to be fine._ He squeezed his eyes closing them a little tighter and concentrated on this breathing, the feeling of his chest rising and falling, the calm that came with every exhalation. He stayed there longer than he needed to, breathing and hoping that Kurt, his guiding light would be okay.

"Hey dude, are you okay?"

Blaine snapped his eyes open to see Finn standing in front of him. "No, but I will be. When Kurt's operation is over and he is better, I will be great."

Finn placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder "how about we go to your place and grab you some clothes?"

Blaine nodded and followed Finn "wait, should we tell Burt and Carole?"

"Already sorted."

The ride to Blaine's took 25 minutes which was spent singing along to the radio. Pulling into the Anderson's drive way Finn cut the engine. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Blaine shook his head "I'll only be a few minutes."

Finn nodded and pulled out his phone most probably to text Rachel. Blaine bolted up the stairs that led to his bedroom. He didn't want to be away from Kurt any longer than necessary. Blaine spent a few minutes throwing clothes into his bag before he turned and ran down the stairs and into Finn's truck. Blaine sat in Finn's truck his eyes forward.

"Kurt will be okay." Finn chanced a look at Blaine.

"Do you really think so?" Blaine turned to Finn the look of fear on his face shocking Finn a little.

"Of course. Kurt's stubborn, and there is no way he would leave us. Especially you." Finn started the car and headed back to the hospital.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem, let's get back."

The ride back to the hospital was the same as the ride to Blaine's; music turned up to an obnoxiously loud volume and the trucks two inhabitants singing at the top of their lungs.

Blaine even found that he was smiling by the end of the trip. Finn and Blaine walked side by side through the bustling nurses and diagnosing doctors back to Kurt's room. Burt and Carole were sitting where Finn had left them.

Carole looked up at the boys as they entered the room "All sorted boys?"

Blaine smiled at her "yeah. Finn drove me to my place to get some clothes. Any word on Kurt?" Blaine moved to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Nothing yet." Burt squeezed Carole's hand.

"He'll be fine Burt" Finn looked over at his Step-Dad.

"I know Finn."

About an hour later a nurse informed the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson's that they would have to vacate the room so it could be prepared to Kurt's return. Moving to the seats outside Kurt's room they all found a seat, except Blaine who opted to pace in front of the recently occupied seats instead. A few minutes later Kurt (who was unconscious) was wheeled back into his room on a hospital bed. A doctor and nurse escorted him, the doors to the room where swiftly closed, shutting out Kurt's loved ones. Blaine felt that he was on edge all of a sudden. They hadn't heard anything about Kurt's progress through the operation. Blaine tried to convince himself that no news was good news. _What if he dies? I'll be like I was before. I'll be alone._ His chest started to tighten once again. Stopping in the middle of the hallway he began to breathe deeply trying to get some air. He opened his mouth gulping in air, willing himself to calm down and not freak out in front of his boyfriends family. Blaine jumped slightly as a gently touch lingered on his shoulder.

"Come and sit down sweetie." Carole ran circles on his back. Blaine shook his head but allowed Carole to lead him to a seat. As Blaine sat down Carole moved to kneel in front of him and grab his hands. Scared hazel eyes looked into her calm green ones. "Blaine, take a deep breath for me sweetie." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and followed Carole's instructions. "That's it. Just keep taking nice deep breaths." Blaine's shaking hands remained interlocked with Carole's.

"K-Kurt" Blaine choked out.

"I know sweetie, I know. But he's out of surgery. They're just hooking him up to machines so that they can monitor him. It's standard procedure sweetheart."

Burt looked at Blaine, the boy who loved his son, the boy his son adored, the boy who he himself had grown very fond of over the last year. Burt always thought that he would automatically hate any guy who Kurt dated. He had tried to hate Blaine; but after the first view meetings, seeing how happy Kurt finally was, seeing his son smile, a real smile for the first time in too long. Well once Burt saw that Blaine had won a place in his heart.

'Blaine, son" Burt moved to sit next to Blaine "Kurt is going to be fine. He is way too stubborn to not pull through this." Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulder "besides, do you really think he'd leave you just as he's found you."

Blaine shook his head.

"Exactly. You're stuck with him now." Burt smiled.

Blaine laughed "I'm more than okay with that."

"Me too Blaine."

Carole moved and sat next the Blaine, making sure to keep hold of his hand. Dr Vaisey stood in front of Burt "Mr Hummel?" Burt stood. "Kurt's surgery went well. No complications at all. Providing there is no infection I expect Kurt to make a full recovery."

Burt smiled as he shook the doctor's hand "thank you doctor."

Dr Vaisey smiled "My pleasure. Kurt should wake up shortly. Providing he is okay and doesn't have an adverse reaction to the pain killers we put him on he can go home tonight." The nurse that had escorted Kurt back to his room left Kurt's room and walked with the surgeon down the corridor.

Burt, Finn, Carole and Blaine all stood and shuffled into Kurt's room. Kurt's Tartan eye patch had been replaced with a white on the was taped to him. It just looked like Kurt was sleeping.

"Kurt's not going to like that eye patch." Carole smiled at her sleeping step-son.

"I don't even like that eye patch" Finn decided.

Blaine sat next to his boyfriend at grabbed his hand "well if you don't like it Kurt's really going to hate it." The room was silent for a few minutes before Blaine stood up. "ah, where's the gift shop?"

"Next to the elevators." Burt replied, frowning.

Blaine gave his thanks as he ran out the door and headed towards the gift shop. Skidding around the corner Blaine stopped in front of the gift shop and scanned the flowers and get well cards. Blaine spotted the perfect flowers, _Kurt's favourite._ Grabbing the flowers he picked a card , purchased the items and headed back to the room.

Burt smiled as he spotted Blaine holding the flowers "they're his favourite" Blaine announced placing them on the table next to Kurt.

"I know" Burt smiled again "they were his mother's favourite too."

"I know." Blaine smiled at Burt. Once Blaine acquired a pen from Carole he began to write in the card he got for Kurt.

"Hmmm, Blaine?"

Blaine stopped writing and scooted his chair closer to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, honey. Open your eyes."

Kurt's eyes fluttered a few times before opening "Hi Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand "Hi baby, how you feeling?"

"A bit sleepy. Heeeeey Finn!"

Finn smiled at his brother "hey Kurt, I'm glad your okay."

"Me too" Kurt decided. "Hi Dad, hi M-Carole."

Burt and Carole smiled at Kurt.

"Your surgery went really well kiddo, you get to go home tonight."

"Oh I almost forgot" Blaine grabbed the flowers "I got these for you." Blaine placed the flowers in front of Kurt.

"Sun flowers?"

"Uh-huh. I know how much you love them." Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips.

"Thanks Blaine."

Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt who blushed.

A knock on the door distracted everyone.

"Nick what are you doing here?" Blaine stood up and walked over to the Warbler.

"I can't to apologise for what happened."

Blaine led Nick into the corridor "I'm so sorry Blaine, Sebastian sad he was going to throw the shushie against the wall, ya know to make an impact." Nick scrathed the back of his neck "I really am sorry, we all feel terrible."

"Even Sebastian?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"Everyone except Sebastian." Nick mumbled.

"Hey Killer!"

Blaine looked down the corridor to see Sebastian striding towards him.

"I came to see how Kurt was doing." Sebastian rocked onto his heels.

"He's fine, no thanks to you."

Nick sighed "He's going to be okay?"

Blaine nodded at Nick.

"Oh that's a shame" Sebastian smirked.

"What" Blaine took a step towards Sebastian.

"I said it's a shame that Kurt's going to be okay."

Blaine raised his right hand, made it into a fist and punched Sebastian right in the face. "I will fucking end you Sebastian!" Blaine punched him again "Fuck you, you psycho!" Blaine shoved Sebastian who fall on is ass on the floor, Blaine stood over him panting furiously "stay the fuck away from me and Kurt, or next time I will kill you."

Sebastian crawled backwards before getting up and scurrying away.

"I'm getting you kick out of the Warblers on Monday!" Nick called.

Nick looked at Nick "Come on, come and say hi to Kurt."

Placing his arm around Nick's shoulder he led him into Kurt's room. Sebastian was gone and Kurt was okay.

Let me know if you would like another Michael chapter or completely new one. 


	7. Michael Part 3

A lot of people wanted another Michael chapter so here it is. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Please tell your friends and your friends friends about this story (if you think it's worthy that is.) I don't own Glee at all but I can dream.

Stepping into Kurt's room Nick walked over to Kurt "Hey Kurt."

Kurt smiled sadly "Hi Nick."

Nick took a step closer "I am really sorry about what happened."

"Nick it's fine, you weren't the one who did it."

"I know, but I didn't stop it either. I'm going to make sure that Sebastian gets kicked out of The Warblers. We've lost sight of what we're all about." Nick looked down at his feet "I just hope that one day you can forgive us."

"Already forgiven."

Nick beamed at Kurt "can I have a hug?"

Kurt chuckled "of course" Kurt sat forward and hugged Nick.

"Thank you Kurt" Nick whispered just before he broke away "I should get going, I have a Warbler to kick out." Nick quickly hugged Blaine before leaving.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and reached for his hand. Kurt reached down to grab it "Blaine what happened to your hand?"

"I ah" Blaine looked down "I punched Sebastian."

"When?" Finn and Kurt asked in unison.

"Just now. He showed up" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend "he said it as a shame that you we're okay. So I punched him, twice."

"Blaine" Burt growled "you shouldn't go around punching people."

"Burt" Finn stepped in "Sebastian is the one who threw the slushie at Kurt."

"And he's been hassling us for months." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I still don't like it" Burt huffed.

Blaine placed is other hand on Kurt's "Nick is going to try and get him kicked out of The Warblers."

"I'm sure he will, I wouldn't mess with Nick."

Blaine chuckled "me neither."

Silence fell over the group.

"Has anyone seen my Tartan eye patch?"

The whole group laughed except Kurt who looked very confused. After a minute of rummaging through Kurt's personal belongings Blaine found the Eye patch and handed it to Kurt.

"Um" Kurt waved the eye patch a little "can you help me with this?"

Blaine carefully placed the eye patch over Kurt's eye and kissed his forehead "perfect."

After a conversation about how hungry Finn was and what New Directions were up to a welcome interruption arrived in the form of Dr Vaisey informing Kurt that he was free to go home. Carole rushed off to get Kurt's prescription filled while Burt signed the release forms, Finn headed home while Blaine tried to convince Kurt that yes it was a legal obligation to leave hospital grounds in a wheel chair.

"Just think Kurt" Blaine whispered as he wheeled his boyfriend to the parking lot "you get your very own nurse."

"Really? Who?" _Please don't say Finn _Kurt hoped.

"Me." Blaine's voice was low and gravely causing Kurt to shiver.

"You?" He whispered.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to take such good care of you baby." Blaine was practically growling now.

Kurt could feel a blush creeping up his face.

"You okay Kurt?"

"Y-yeah Dad I'm fine."

Blaine stopped the wheelchair in front of Kurt's Navigator. Quickly he walked around the chair and stood in front of Kurt to help him out of the chair. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him to a standing position.

"I can stand up Blaine." Kurt huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, but where's the fun in that." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Gently Blaine lowered Kurt into the passengers seat before running to return the wheel chair.

Kurt swung his legs into the car and buckled his seat belt. Once Blaine returned the headed home.

"You okay Kurt?"

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine knee "I'm great. Glad to be going home, intrigued that you'll be my nurse."

"By intrigued to you mean excited?" Blaine glanced quickly at Kurt before returning his eyes to the road.

"Maybe. You do know that I will probably be the world's worst patient right?"

Blaine shook his head "No, Wes is the world's worst patient. He had the flu once, he swore that he was dying. He just kept saying 'I'm dying, Blaine I'm dying' over and over again. It would have been hilarious if he wasn't so persistent."

"And to think he wants to be a doctor."

Blaine's face became serious. "That scares me more than I can say."

"So nurse Anderson. " Kurt turned slightly in his seat so he was angled towards Blaine "What's first on my road to recovery?"

"Well, I thought you might want to take a shower."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's leg playfully "Are you saying I smell?" Kurt asked in mock offence.

Blaine chuckled "No baby. But you will feel a lot better afterwards."

Kurt glanced out the window "maybe I will have a bath, light some candles, listen to some music."

Blaine hummed "Sounds wonderful."

"Maybe you could join me?"

"Maybe I will" he smiled.

"Maybe you should." Kurt turned back to look at Blaine.

"Maybe I will" he repeated.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow "Please stop"

"Maybe I will."

"Blaine!" Kurt shot Blaine the evils.

"Sorry."

The banter continued until they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel's. "Honey we're home" Blaine joked. Kurt sighed happily at the thought of finally being home, the last 24 hours had been very stressful. Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked up to the front door. Entering the house they made their way to the kitchen table, where there was a note. Kurt picked it up and was about to read it before it was snatched from him.

"Uh-ah, you're not allowed to read remember." Blaine cleared his throat and read the note. "Dear Kurt, I'm so glad that you are okay. Please find a welcome home cheesecake in the refrigerator. You know that I can't cook and I know how much you like cheesecake. I love you Bro. Love Finn." Blaine folded the note and handed it to Kurt.

"That's so sweet." Kurt smiled down at the bit of paper.

"It's really sweet." Blaine walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase for the sun flowers and placed them in front of Kurt. Kurt noticed that an envelope had been placed in the flowers. Kurt noticed that his name was written on the front in very familiar writing. Opening the envelope Kurt snorted at the picture on the front, a cartoon baby penguin dressed as a doctor, wearing a coat way too big for him. Opening the card Kurt handed it to Blaine to read to him.

"Dear Kurt, You've just come out of surgery and I have never been more relieved in my entire. I was so scared Kurt, so scared that I was going to lose you." Blaine voiced chocked a little "Saying get well soon seems like the biggest understatement of the year, other than I love you. I do Kurt, I love you so much, you are everything that is good in my life. Love always Blaine."

Kurt jumped up and threw himself at Blaine "Thank you honey. I love you too."

"Well" Blaine gripped Kurt a little tighter "I'm glad you liked it." Pulling away from Kurt Blaine grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. "Bath time."

Kurt allowed himself to be dragged "Are you going to join me?"

"No, not this time, I have something else planned."

"Should I be worried?" Kurt wondered as they walked into his room.

"Not at all. What kind of nurse would I be if I didn't take care of you properly?" Blaine lead Kurt to his bed. "Lie down."

Kurt followed Blaine's instructions. Blaine gently kissed his boyfriend "I love you Kurt." Blaine walked into the bathroom and began to run the bath for Kurt.

"Do you need help Blaine?"

"No," he called from the bathroom "me nurse, you patient."

The front door closed signally that someone had just arrived home.

"Boys!" Carole called from downstairs.

"Up here Carole." Kurt called just loud enough for her to hear. Carole walked into Kurt's room and smiled.

Blaine popped his head out of the bathroom "just running Kurt a bath."

Carole nodded and left. Once the bath was run Blaine grabbed Kurt and led him to the bathroom. "Now, just relax. Let me know when if you need anything okay?"

Kurt nodded "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine winked and closed the door leaving Kurt to enjoy his bubble bath. Stripping off his clothes Kurt carefully folded them and placed the on top of the laundry basket. Steadying himself against the wall so he wouldn't slip Kurt stepped into the bath. The hot water caressed his skin, sinking down into the bath he groaned as his entire body (except his head) became submerged in hot water and bubbles. Kurt wiggled his toes and giggled as he felt the bubbles slide between his toes. Kurt lay there for a few minutes thinking about what had happened in the last 24 hours. The pain had been excruciating. Kurt was somewhat of a slushy facial expert and he knew that it was not normal slushy that had bitch slapped him. Kurt shook his head, refusing to let any negative thoughts ruin this amazing bubble bath that his boyfriend come nurse had made him. The thought of Blaine being his nurse was kind of hot. Kurt rolled his eyes _get your mind out of the gutter Kurt._ He closed his eyes and simply relaxed. A knock on the door startled Kurt.

The door creaked open to reveal Blaine "You okay Kurt? You've been in here for a while."

"Hmm?"

"Did you fall asleep?" Blaine opened the door a little further.

"Nooooo." Kurt realized the water was significantly colder than it was when he got in.

"Jump out baby. I have another surprise for you." Blaine closed the door.

Kurt lay in the bath for another minute or so before he got out. He quickly padded himself dry before putting on clean boxer shorts and a singlet then finally wrapping himself in the fluffy white robe that Carole and gotten him for Christmas. Opening the door he stepped from the bathroom into his bedroom. Blaine had dimmed the lights and music was softly playing in the background. "What's all this for?"

"I thought that I would give you my Warbler famous massages" Blaine smiled as he led Kurt to the bed.

"Warbler famous?" Kurt goaded "how many Warblers have you tried to seduce with a massage?"

"Just one" Kurt's heart sank a little at Blaine's words as Blaine gestured for Kurt to lie on the bed. "Well he's an ex-Warbler, lovely counter tenor voice, gorgeous eyes." Kurt smiled as he sat on the bed "and technically this is the first time I have tried to seduce him." Blaine winked "robe off Mr Hummel."

Kurt removed his robe and lay face down on the bed hugging the pillow that Blaine had laid for him. Blaine carefully laid the discarded robe over Kurt's lower half. "Now Mr Hummel today you will be experiencing the Anderson back massage. I do need to inform you that this massage is in no way sexual it is purely therapeutic."

Kurt snorted as Blaine ran massage oil over his hands to warm it up. Blaine straddled Kurt, starting at his lower back Blaine ran the heel of his hands along each side of Kurt's spine until he reached his neck. Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine's fingers begin to knead at the muscles and skin at his neck. Those same fingers pushed on the muscles that covered Kurt's shoulders blades. Blaine placed his lips next to Kurt's ear "how does it feel?" he whispered.

"Amazing" Kurt groaned, "I think I've died and gone to amazing town."

Blaine laughed and stopped his movement "amazing town?"

"Shuddup and keep massaging." Kurt ordered into the pillow.

"Yes sir." Blaine ran circles along Kurt's sides and over his lower back adding more pressure each time. Kurt flinched as Blaine began to press his fingers on his lower back "sorry" Blaine mumbled placing a kiss on the middle of Kurt's back. Blaine lightly ran his fingers along Kurt's lower back letting the heels of his hands rest on the swell of Kurt's bottom. "Okay, I totally lied when I said that this wasn't sexual." Blaine continued his assault on Kurt's lower back "better?"

Kurt nodded. Slowly Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's back stroking his skin. Reluctantly he removed himself from his position straddling Kurt and walked to the bathroom to wash the massage oil of his hands. When he returned Kurt was lying in the same position. Blaine squatted in front of the bed his face next to Kurt's "let's go get some food." Groaning Kurt got up and shuffled to his drawers where he grabbed sweat pants and a tee-shirt. "Kurt, is that my tee-shirt?" Kurt simply nodded as he threw the shirt over his head. Understanding that Kurt's depth perception would be a little off he grabbed Kurt's hand and carefully lead him down stairs.

Nick carefully parked his car in his allocated space in the Dalton parking lot. He'd called an emergency Warblers meeting for 7.30 the following morning. Locking his car he pocketed his keys and headed to his dorm room to meet Jeff, Trent, Ryan, Nathaniel and Scott. "Hey guys" Nick greeted as he closed and locked his door.

"Oh god, Nick locking your door like that is a bit rapey."

"Thank you Nathaniel for that inappropriate comment" Trent rolled his eyes.

"How's Kurt?" Jeff moved over on the bed so Nick had somewhere to sit.

"He's okay. He had to have surgery. I saw him though, he's doing alright" Nick paused and twiddled his thumbs "what we did was…"

"disguisting." Ryan finished.

"So what should we do?" Trent asked.

"Well first off, I think that we should revoke Sebastian's invitation to the Warblers."

"Can we do that? He's the Captain." Nathaniel bit his lip.

"I rang Wes to check, if we get majority then he is out and we will. All The Warblers love Blaine and Kurt. If for some reason we don't' get majority then I will be leaving The Warblers" Nick scanned the group to gauge their reactions. "I don't want to be part of a group that thinks that sort of behavior is okay."

"Me neither" Jeff nodded slowly.

Ryan and Trent got up to leave.

"There's more!" The two boys looked at Nick and sat back down. "I also think that we should talk to the Principal about what happened."

"What!" Ryan stood and started to pace "that's practically a guaranteed expulsion."

"Look" Nick laced his fingers together "if we boot Sebastian out he is going to go running to the Principal White anyway, this way we get to tell the truth."

"This sucks" Scott moaned "but Nick's right. We have to do this."

"Let's go then" Jeff stood up "if we don't go now someone will have chickened out by morning."

All six boys stood and made their way to Principal White's office. Sometimes doing the right thing sucked.

I'm so sorry, please don't injure me. This was just such a good place to leave it. On the plus side you get another Michael chapter. If you want to feel free to follow me on twitter I'm wickedharlequin, it's not a 100% glee account. Sometimes I just rant.


	8. Michael Part 4

It's another Michael chapter coming at ya. This will be the last Michael chapter. I don't own Glee if I did I wouldn't be working in a horrible job where I am bullied.

Blaine had no idea that while he was eating dinner with his second (well, he actually considered them his first) family that The Warblers were trying to make things right. Kurt had no idea that while he sat at dinner saddened by the behaviour of The Warblers they were sitting with their Principal and putting their futures in his hands.

"Dinner was amazing as always Carole." Burt kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Thank you honey. Finn you are on dishes tonight."

Finn looked over at his Mum "No, Kurt is." Finn looked over at his brother "oh, ah sorry Dude. That's cool I can do it."

"I can help." Blaine stood up.

"No Blaine it's fine, I'll give Finn a hand." Burt stood up and made his way to the Kitchen.

"I'm not completely useless Dad."

Burt turned to face his son "I know Kurt. You are the farthest thing from useless but you have just had surgery. Besides don't you want to spend time with Blaine?" Burt grinned and turned to do the dishes.

Blaine smiled at what Burt had said. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Burt loved his son, really loved him; not out of obligation (like his own father) but because he saw Kurt for the amazing person he is.

"You okay Blaine?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Sore" Kurt moved to touch his sore eye but decided against it at the last second.

"I'll get your pain killers."

"No" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm "I don't like them, they make me loopy."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead "they make you say cute things."

"I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Kurt, everyone here loves you. We'd all rather see you acting a little out of character then being in pain."

Kurt sighed "Okay, can you get them for me please."

"Coming right up" Blaine winked before heading upstairs to grab Kurt's medication. Rushing back he handed the medication to his boyfriend who down it with some orange juice.

"Come on my little pirate, let's go and sit on the swing seat."

"If I'm a pirate" Kurt followed Blaine to the backyard "does that make you my first mate?"

Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt; in a low, gravely and downright sexy voice he said "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Kurt's breath hitched and a shiver ran down his spine. A cheeky grin spread over Blaine's face as he led Kurt to the swing seat.

When they reached the swing seat Kurt snuggled in next to Blaine "you can just say things like that Blaine and you can't say them the way you just did."

"Why not?"

Kurt sighed "because."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer "why can't I say things like that Kurt?" Blaine was teasing a little bit now.

"Because." Kurt began to blush.

"Because?"

"Because it turns me on okay?" Kurt blushed even more.

Blaine gasped.

"Your voice is all low and sexy and then you say things like that and I just can't…" Kurt was interrupted by a pair of luscious lips meeting his own.

"You" Blaine placed his forehead on Kurt's "are so amazing and sexy all of the time. I can barely keep my hands off you." Blaine smiled, he knew that even though it embarrassed Kurt that he liked to hear how much Blaine wanted him.

"How did we ever keep our hands off each other before when had, ya know?" Kurt looked up at Blaine from his position snuggled into his chest on the swing seat.

"Before we had sex?" Blaine asked as Kurt blushed "Pandora's box is guess" Blaine answered staring out at the garden. "Kurt? I hate Sebastian for what he did to you." Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm.

"I know" Kurt whispered.

"I'm still angry at The Warblers"

"I know" Kurt whispered once more.

"And it's all my fault."

"What? Blaine, honey, no. Look at me." Kurt cupped his hand against Blaine's cheek and moved Blaine's face so they were looking at each other "none of this is your fault."

"But it is Kurt. You kept saying how much of a jerk he is, how much you didn't trust him." Blaine squeezed his eyes closed.

"Blaine I didn't trust him to not try and break us up, or steal you off me. I never thought that he would do this" Kurt gestured in the general area of his eye. "and it's not your fault." Blaine turned his head away. "Blaine, do you understand me? It's not your fault."

"But Kurt"

"Blaine" Kurt kissed is boyfriend "it's not your fault baby." Kurt snuggled into Kurt's side and Blaine scuffed his feet along the ground causing the seat to swing.

Blaine shook his head "I don't know how he thinks that attacking my boyfriend is going to get him into my pants. It just makes me hate him."

"Maybe he thought that if you saw me all weak you'd see how manly he is, or something."

"Let's not even trying to figure out why he did it. We'd end up doing our heads in." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and swung the swing again.

Kurt simply hummed in agreement and tightened his grip on Blaine "this is really nice." They continued to sit and enjoy being together not needing to say anything. They continued to watch the garden until the bushes, tree and flower plummeted into darkness.

"Blainey, I'm cold." Kurt shivered a little.

"Come on baby, let's go inside." Blaine looked down at Kurt who had a dopey grin on his face very similar to the one that Blaine witnessed at the hospital. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and ushered him inside. Once they were inside Kurt let go of Blaine and ran to the Kitchen "Kurt be carefully, your depth perception is a little"

"Ow" Kurt turned around to face Blaine hid hand rubbing his forehead "Blainey I got an owie!" Kurt stomped his foot on the ground "can you kiss it better?"

Blaine walked over the Kurt and gently placed a kiss on his forehead "better?"

"Uh-huh." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began swing it "You're so pretty."

Blaine chuckled "what do you want to do?" Blaine looked down at their interlocked hand as the continued to swing back and forth.

"Let's watch a moooovie."

"Kurt, you can't watch a movie."

"Oh, well then let's listen to a moooovie."

"What movie?" Blaine led Kurt to the couch.

"Westside Story, I'll be Maria and you can be Tony." Kurt looked as his boyfriend, his eyes wide and a huge grin on his face.

"How can I say to that face?" Blaine grabbed the CD from Kurt's and headed back down to the lounge. When he arrived he saw Kurt sniggering quietly and staring at his father.

"What's so funny baby?" Blaine placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"My Daddy's a bear!" Kurt's sniggering morphed into giggling and then changed to guffawing which caused Burt to turn to his son.

"What's got him laughing?"

Kurt stood up and began to tip toe around the lounge while singing quietly

_If you go out in the woods today  
>You're sure of a big surprise.<br>If you go out in the woods today  
>You'd better go in disguise.<em>

_For every bear that ever there was  
>Will gather there for certain, because<br>Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic._

"Painkillers huh?"

Blaine simply smiled and nodded at Burt.

"Hey Daddy!"

Burt turned to his son and smiled, he hadn't been called that in years.

"Watch me!" Kurt began to spin and dance around the room.__

_Picnic time for teddy bears, _  
><em>The little teddy bears are having a lovely time today.<em>  
><em>Watch them, catch them unawares, <em>  
><em>And see them picnic on their holiday.<em>  
><em>See them gaily dance about.<em>  
><em>They love to play and shout.<em>  
><em>And never have any cares.<em>  
><em>At six o'clock their mommies and daddies<em>  
><em>Will take them home to bed<em>  
><em>Because they're tired little teddy bears.<em>

_Kurt skipped over to Blaine and placed his head on his shoulder much like Blaine had to him when he sang Misery._

_At six o'clock their mommies and daddies_  
><em>Will take them home to bed<em>  
><em>Because they're tired little teddy bears.<em>

_Kurt sighed and bowed "Thank you" you have been an amazing audience, especially you" Kurt pointed and winked at his boyfriend. "Hey Daddy?" Kurt walked over to his Dad "where's Mummy?"_

_Burt froze, and shot a look at Blaine._

_"__He means Carole" Blaine whispered._

_Burt smiled "In the laundry Bud."_

_"__Mamma!" Kurt sing songed as the skipped over to the Laundry._

_A few minutes later Kurt returned humming happily to himself. "Blainey?" Kurt fell into Blaine's lap. Blaine looked sheepishly at Burt who just smiled. "Blainey do you remember when we first met?"_

_"__I sure do."_

_"__It was at Dalton, I stopped you on the stairs. You were so pretty. Then you took my hand and led me to The Warblers and you sung Teenage Dream to me. Do you remember?"_

_Blaine nodded._

_"__You sung the whole song to me, and I was in heaven. I was so excited that someone as gorgeous as you was singing to me." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck._

_"__I couldn't help it Kurt you were, no you are so mesmerising and beautiful."_

_"__I know" Kurt rolled his eyes._

_"__Blainey?" Kurt shifted in Blaine's lap._

_"__Kurt?"_

_"__Do you remember opening night of Westside story? You were Tony. You were a great Tony." Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest. _

_Blaine nodded _

_"__And we weren't talking. Do you remember?"_

_A guilty look swept over Blaine's face._

_"__Don't be sad Blainey" Kurt peppered Blaine's face with kissed. "I forgave you and I loooooooove you."_

_Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's leg "I love you too Kurt."_

_Burt smiled at the two boys, __Kurt's in good hands__ he thought before heading upstairs._

_"__Do you remember what happened after the show? You were practising that move that you messed up, you were so sad, and I was so scared I was going to lose you but we made up and then we went to your house and we made love." Kurt smiled sweetly "It was amazing, we did it twice, we both got to be bottom. Blainey?" Kurt wrapped his finger in Blaine's curls "which do you like better?"_

_Blaine groaned and was very thankful that Burt had left the room._

Once Kurt came down from his drug induced high he was exhausted. Lying on his bed he rolled over and snuggled into his human pillow. "Good night Blaine."

Dalton was quiet, only a few students were about. The Warblers sat and waited for Sebastian to show up. He was always late, like he loved to keep people waiting so that he could make a grand entrance.

Nick looked down at his watch 7:20 "where is that douche?"

"He'll show up." Trent seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Good Morning my Warblers!" Sebastian sauntered in the room.

"Nice black eye Sebastian" Nick deadpanned.

"Shut up Nick, I'll deal with you later. Now" Sebastian's eyes swept the room "I have been thinking about what Michael Jackson songs we should sing at Regional's."

"Actually Sebastian" Nick walked forward his hands in his pockets "I called this meeting so I will be talking first. Fellow Warblers I have called this meeting because of the behaviour of The Warblers in the last few days, namely one Sebastian Smythe." Nick smiled sweetly and Sebastian who simply rolled his eyes "now Dalton has a policy of zero tolerance towards bullying. What was done to Kurt was bullying." Nick began to pace in front of the Warblers. Kurt had to have surgery on his eye." Nick glanced at Trent and Nick who smiled "he was one of us, our friend and we let Sebastian slushy him, with a slushy that had rock salt in it. Yeah Sebastian, I found out from Blaine this morning." Nick took a deep breath "this isn't what we are about. Sooooo I propose that because of his behaviour towards Kurt that Sebastian Smyth be banned from The Warblers. All those I favour?"

"Seriously? You want to ban me? I am the best thing that has ever happened to The Warblers?"

"Ah, that's not true; when Kurt and Blaine were in The Warblers we got to Regional's." Jeff stood up next to Nick.

"That might be true Jeffrey but you tied with New Directions last year." Sebastian folded his arms across his chest "Which is saying something seeing as they are a joke."

"Enough Sebastian!" Nick turned back to the Warblers "all those in favour of Sebastian Smythe being banned from The Warblers." Ever hand shot up except Sebastian's. "Goodbye Sebastian. Oh and Principal White wants to see you, something about a possible suspension."

Sebastian left and The Warblers cheered "Warblers!" Trent yelled the Warblers settled down "all those in favour of making Nick and Jeff Co-Captains. It's unanimous, congrats guys."

"Wow, thanks guys" Jeff smiled "meeting adjourned?"

"Right who's coming?" Nick grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"Who's coming where?" Trent was confused.

Nick smiled "To breakfast and then off to see Kurt."

The sunlight streamed through the haphazardly closed curtains in Kurt's room. Carefully Blaine raised his head to check the time 9.17am. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful creature the slept on his chest. His phone beeped indicating a text message. Very slowly so that he wouldn't wake Kurt he reached over for his phone, Nicks name appeared on the screen.

**Up for visitors? We have news.**

Blaine text back saying it would be fine before he retuned his phone to its original position. Sure Blaine was still angry at his old Glee club but he knew that The Warblers that were his and Kurt's friends were making an effort and as far s he was concerned the rest of them could go to hell.

Blaine watched Kurt sleep a little while longer before he decided that it was probably a tad creepy. Gently he kissed Kurt's cheek "Baby' he whispered "time to wake up."

"I hate peanut butter" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine giggled "Come on beautiful." Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"Mmm Blaine." Kurt gasped

_Wow that was hot _"Kurt baby, time to wake up." Blaine continued to touch Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Blaine was greeted by two glasz eyes looking at him "Morning sweetie." Kurt rolled over onto his back and made a grabby motion with his hands which Blaine found adorable.

Blaine scooted over and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "How'd you sleep?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt on the collarbone.

Kurt sighed "I slept really well." He peppered Blaine's face with kisses "because you were here. I always feel safe and happy when I am with you."

"Good. Me too, Kurt, I feel the same way when I am with you. We need to get up, Nick has news."

Kurt tightened his grip "I want to stay in bed with you forever."

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

Pouting Kurt slowly got out of bed. Kurt had enough time to have breakfast and complete is morning routine before Nick showed up. The living room was pretty full; there was of course Blaine and Kurt also Nick, Trent, Jeff and Nathaniel.

"Hey Kurt, so ah, we have news." Jeff had never felt so uncomfortable around Blaine and Kurt before.

"As of this morning" Nick began "Sebastian is no longer a Warbler."

"Or a student at Dalton." Trent smiled.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Trent "Last night Nick convinced us to go and see Principal White."

"We all got 6 weeks Saturday detention and Sebastian got expelled." Nick started at Kurt waiting for a reaction.

"Wow" Kurt was stunned "that's wow. You guys didn't have to…"

Jeff interrupted "yeah we did, we were horrible Kurt."

"I heard Sebastian telling James this morning that he was getting sent to some super strict boarding school in Boston." Trent added.

Kurt let out a shaky breath "He's gone Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt laughed a little "things are looking up." Kurt stared at his boyfriend before scanning the faces of his friends. Things are looking up indeed.

Hoorah! All done. Let me know what you think.


End file.
